One Dinner
by HKBlack
Summary: NEW ERADH SPOILERS You're almost twice my age, y'know... she stated...Teddy Lupin grinned. Rose WeasleyTeddy Lupin. Gift Fic.


**Rating:** G  
**Warnings:** DH Spoilers!!  
**Summary:** _"You're almost twice my age, y'know..." she stated...Teddy Lupin grinned._  
**Pairing:** Teddy Lupin/Rose Weasley  
**A/N:** This is **for Luny**, who is drawing me fanart that I'm sure I will share with all of you once she finishes. She requested a cameo, in anything. Of course, girl watches TV like crazy, and I don't. So I just stuck with our common bonding fandom and my favorite, Harry Potter. She gave me a list of pairings she liked and mentioned this one, stating she liked the idea that Teddy is just like his dad and robs the craddle (paraphrasing, of course). After something like that, I couldn't not write this for her. It's weird. I've never played with Teddy, nor Rose. I don't even touch New Era stuff. As far as I'm concerned, the epilogue didn't happen. So, sorry for the crappiness. **Feedback would be lovely, but do try and be nice.**

* * *

**_One Dinner_**

* * *

"You're almost twice my age, y'know," Rose Weasley stated, peering up from the book she had had her nose shoved in not two seconds before. Teddy Lupin grinned at her as he pulled out a chair and twirled it around, straddling it backwards. A few other patrons of Flortescues' gave him looks for his turquoise hair, before turning back to their frozen treats.

"Not quite there, actually," he replied easily, snatching the spoon away from Rose and stealing a bite of her ice cream. It was a conversation they'd been having for a few months now, ever since Rose finished the program at St. Mungo's for MediWizards.

"Victorie would be absolutely livid with me," she retorted, glaring at him as he continued to eat the ice cream.

"She's the one who ran off with the Dragon Handler, not me," Teddy pointed out with a shrug. Rose huffed and rolled her eyes.

"It might as well have been you, the way your father caught you snogging that boy a week later." It was a sore point, they both knew that. The Weasley side of the family, excluding Rose's mother Hermione, was absolutely up in arms about it. Her Uncle Harry, though, stayed resolutely with Teddy and his Grandmother Andromeda. Aunt Ginny had stayed out of it, already having enough issues with Fleur and not wanting to cause trouble with Harry over something so inconsequential. Rose almost immediately regretted bringing it up and looked at him guiltily. Teddy seemed to have frozen for a second before smiling at her.

"Hey, I got twenty galleons out of that!" he exclaimed with an exaggerated air of betrayal. Rose rolled her eyes again and looked back at her book. Teddy quietly continued to pick at her ice cream as her eyes darted across the page for several moments before she looked back up.

"And in the event I should decide to agree to your crazy scheme, would you be caught in broom closets with boys and your pockets filled with a few extra coins?" she asked, keeping her tone light.

"Never, my dear Rose. Do try and note that we were both single at the time," Teddy replied, a smile that looked exactly like the one his father had in that photo of Uncle Harry's parent's wedding on his face.

"You babysat me when I was little," she replied with a slight look of disgust as she continued to think of the mantle littered with pictures, one in particular of Teddy and herself playing some silly Muggle game together on the floor in front of the fire at her Grandparent's home. She couldn't have been more than five at the time.

"My father babysat my mum when they were little." Rose opened her mouth to reply, and huffed as she realized she really couldn't think of anything good to say to that. Teddy watched her and grinned.

"Don't you think it even a bit weird?" Rose finally implored a note of desperation in her tone. Teddy's head fell back as he laughed.

"Rose, darling, I love you, and I love your family very much, but your mother's Muggle upbringing has influenced you far too much," he explained once he had stopped laughing. He winked and took another bite of ice cream.

"And you propose to fix that, do you?" questioned Rose, glowering at him. Teddy nodded, smirking.

"Naturally. In the best way I know how," he replied.

"Kathryn says it's absurd. You're too volatile."

"Whose Kathryn?" Teddy asked, scrapping the bottom of the bowl for the last dregs of ice cream, a look of concentration on his face.

"My dorm mate, from Hogwarts. We were best friends for so long, surely you remember her Theodore," Rose replied with an air of exasperation. Teddy grinned at her, putting down the spoon and bowl and batting his eyes with a sigh.

"I love how you say my name like that," he crooned in a falsetto voice.

"You're getting off subject," Rose glared at him, her tone flat.

"Ah yes, yes, back to your friend—the red headed gangly thing, right?" Teddy asked, picking the bowl and spoon back up, returning to his task. Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Gangly until she hit puberty, just like any normal human being. Honestly Teddy, I was ten times worse then she was at eleven," she replied, closing her book completely and pushing it to the side, grabbing the bowl and spoon and eating the last little bit of ice cream Teddy had worked so hard at gathering.

"I liked you gangly," he remarked, watching her with a smile. Rose made a face and put the bowl and spoon down.

"That's so gross," she muttered, picking up a napkin and dabbing at her lips. She balled it up and placed it in the bowl, just as Teddy grabbed her hands.

"Rose, just give me one dinner," he asked, his teasing tone of voice from earlier completely gone.

"My parents—"

"Will get over themselves," he interrupted. Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Your Godfather—"

"Will find the idea amusing and endearing."

"My grandparents—"

"Will be all over themselves trying to fawn over the two of us. Rose, please?" Rose sighed and stared at Teddy, studying him carefully. He smiled at her and she laughed.

"I suppose one dinner won't hurt."

* * *

Feedback? 


End file.
